Setenta razones porqué
by MikaShier
Summary: Haru y Rin han comenzado a salir recientemente. Tal es su amor por Rin, que Haru ha empezado a enumerar sus citas favoritas, llegando por sí solo a escoger setenta razones por las cuales se enamora del pelirrojo cada vez más.
1. Primera razón

**Disclaimer:** Éste Fanfic está basado en los personajes de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free!

Dichos personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a KyotoAnime, Ooji Kouji, etc.

 **Disclaimer 2:** Esta serie de _drabbles_ participa en el reto del Foro Anteiku: _Long fic 2016: Tu OTP._

 **Autor:** MikaShier (Disponible en Wattpad, Fanfiction y AmorYaoi)

 **Título de la historia:** _Setenta razones porqué._

 **Pareja:** Haruka Nanase y Rin Matsuoka.

El actual drabble contiene 613 palabras sin contar los disclaimers ni los títulos.

* * *

 **Primera razón.**

 _Tomándose de las manos_

Era difícil, sí.

La mayoría del tiempo, la confianza entre ambos era gratamente abundante. Se decían las cosas a la cara, peleaban por cualquier estupidez, reían juntos, lloraban, nadaban, todo era fácil.

Pero el día anterior, hacía una semana, uno de los que pensó su mejor amigo se había parado frente a él, bajo un árbol de Sakura -siempre tenían ahí los encuentros "importantes"- y, con las mejillas sonrojadas le había hablado en tono brusco y a balbuceos. Haru tuvo que pensárselo varias veces hasta poder rescatar la frase de aquellos finos labios a los que nunca antes había visto por demasiado tiempo como en ese instante.

"Me gustas"

Y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Porque sí, Rin Matsuoka se le había declarado, cosa que era impresionante, ya que todos sabían la dificultad que este había desarrollado para ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

"Tú también me gustas"

Había dicho. Y ahí estaban ahora, en su quinta cita con solo una semana y un día de relación. Caminaban tranquilamente a lo largo de la costa, donde Haru había planeado nadar pero no quería que Rin lo hiciese, porque nadar en primavera aseguraba un resfriado. Y si él se resfriaba, el pelirrojo lo cuidaría. Pero si ambos terminaban enfermos, ¿con qué excusa lo mantendría en su casa? Lo más seguro sería que su hermana y su madre o quizá Nitori -su compañero de cuarto- se hiciesen cargo de él.

Así que entonces caminaban en tranquilidad. Haru quería algo más íntimo. Rin había dado el primer paso pero no había llegado a más y no entendía por qué. Si del pelirrojo se tratase, él lo haría y ya. Pero Haru no encontraba el valor.

Y Rin estaba rozando su mano contra la de Haru mientras andaban.

Respiró profundamente y observó el perfil de su novio, quien charlaba acerca de una película que quizá verían después. Soltó el aire y atrapó la mano de Rin entre la suya. El pelirrojo adquirió un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y tartamudeó su última frase mientras aceptaba los dedos del pelinegro entre los suyos.

─Sí, quizá debamos verla mañana, ¿estarás ocupado? ─cuestionó Haru. Rin sonrió.

─No, podemos ir y verla. Y quizá después pueda ir a tu casa y tener una guerra de cocina. Sé cocinar muy bien la caballa. Seguro querrás más.

─Si es caballa, siempre quiero más ─Rin rió.

─Claro, lo sé. Ve decidiendo con cuál platillo deseas perder.

─Cualquiera de mis platos acabará con el tuyo de inmediato. Seguro la asarás y va a quemarse ─explicó. Rin le apretó la mano, gruñendo.

─Nadie asa caballa como yo.

Haru le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que le hizo desviar la mirada al mar. Nagisa saltó varias veces en su lugar, pasándole los binoculares a Rei.

─ ¡Son de lo más tierno! ─gritó desde su lugar tras un arbusto en la colina, donde se habían escondido -porque él quiso- para espiar la cita de sus amigos─ Enserio fue una buena idea ponerle a Haru-chan ese micrófono, ¡con lo despistado que es!

─Espiar a la gente no es hermoso ─contestó Rei mientras acomodaba los binoculares y observaba la escena a distancia. Makoto asintió, quitando el aparato de sus manos para ver él también.

─Pero sí son bonitos juntos ─corroboró con Nagisa.

Observó la sonrisa sincera de Rin mientras escuchaba su risa por la bocinita que Nagisa cargaba, pasando a ver la mirada de admiración que Haru mantenía y terminando en la unión de sus manos. Se aferraban el uno al otro, era un lindo gesto. Y ambos mantenían un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

Porque, claro. Era la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos de esa manera.

* * *

 _Sí, ya sé y ya me dijo una chica que me detuviera porque se me haría difícil subir las actualizaciones de los fics (semanalmente). Pero bueno, las ideas son inoportunas a veces, ¿no? Me he metido al reto porque los temas me gustaron, así que escribiré diariamente un drabble y lo publicaré, durante setenta días xD No soy buena en las historias cortas (porque nunca sé como terminar) pero el intento se hace, ¿no? De todas formas, un drabble se escribe en media hora lml_

 _Espero les haya gustado, si esta es su ship u OTP favorita. Y si no lo es... Como quiera, ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Mika~_


	2. Segunda razón

_Este drabble tiene 600 palabras exactas sin contar las notas ni el título._

 _¡He creado una portada! Ojalá les guste_

* * *

 **Segunda razón**

 _Acurrucándose… ¿Mimarse?_

Un día, hacía muchísimo tiempo, alguien tuvo una responsabilidad que no cumplió. Para sacarse del apuro por haber fallado, mintió. Así se crearon las excusas. Y gracias a los dioses que se habían creado, si no hubiese tenido que meter la cola entre las patas, mirar al piso y enfrentar la confusión de Rin. Aunque, gracias a las dichosas -y benéficas- excusas, el pelirrojo no estaba, pues, confundido.

Haru dijo tener mucho calor, y fue justamente esa su excusa para prender el aire acondicionado de su habitación. Subió la tele del piso de abajo, cerró todas las puertas con seguro -porque no quería ser interrumpido por Makoto-, incluyendo la de su cuarto. Rin se acomodó en la cama y tomó el mando del televisor, prendiéndolo y buscando una película que sabía pasarían a esa hora. Se acomodó contra la pared y, disfrutando el aire frío que se ventilaba a través de las rendijas del aparato sobre el escritorio en el que estaba la tv, sonrió.

─No es posible que tengas tanto calor ─se quejó. El aire le pegaba en la cara, pero, dicho anteriormente, aún así lo disfrutaba.

─Sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en el agua, debe ser por eso ─mintió. Bueno, si pasaba mucho tiempo en el agua, sin embargo, eso no le hacía tener más calor en la tierra. Rin elevó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

─Da igual.

Sí, daba igual. Haru se sentó bastante cerca de Rin, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de juntar las piernas contra el pecho y abrazarlas, recargando la barbilla entre sus rodillas. No, no, no. Eso estaba mal. Rin no debía acurrucarse en sí mismo, debía acurrucarse en él. Jodido pensamiento individual. Jodida independencia.

Claro, pero la furia no le duró más que la mitad de la película. Rin comenzó a estremecerse por el frío. Haru quiso sentirse culpable, pero prefirió culpar a Rin y las camperas de tela finita que usaba. El pelirrojo se pegó a su brazo discretamente y Haru le rodeó los hombros con él. El menor se acurrucó en su pecho, el pelinegro distinguió el sonrojo en el contrario. Inclinó la cabeza y besó su cabello, haciéndolo enrojecer aún más. La película había quedado en el olvido.

Rin tomó la mano de Haru -del brazo que no tenía en los hombros- y la entrelazó con la suya. El pelinegro se llevó la mano contraria a los labios y la besó suavemente. Rin quiso gritarle que dejara de hacerle cosas tan cursis, pero en realidad lo disfrutaba. Sintió la mano de su novio jugar con su cabello. Entonces alzó la cabeza y le besó la mejilla suavemente. Haru elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

─Eres tan gay ─murmuró. Rin alzó ambas cejas y sonrió con cinismo.

─ ¿Y me lo dices tú? ─Haru asintió firmemente, besándole la nariz─ De haber sabido que ibas a ser así, me hubiera declarado antes, ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que serías como… Que me lo dejarías todo a mí.

─Rin, es porque te quiero ─un suspiro salió de la boca contraria, el aludido dirigió la vista a la televisión─ ¿Qué?

─No digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

Haru asintió, acomodándose nuevamente con Rin entre sus brazos, quien le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Era cierto lo que había dicho anteriormente, pues ni Haru mismo hubiese pensado que llegaría a actuar tan… Cursi. Pero era algo que le nacía hacer, para ver el sonrojo de Rin, su sonrisa. Además, eran novios, así que estaba bien, ¿no? Rin apretó su mano.

─También te quiero.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado. Sí, Haru es algo -mucho- OoC pero... Bueno, soy creyente de que el amor crea un doble de nosotros mismos, pero que actúa diferente, así que al menos para mí, va bien. Se dice que hasta el pan más duro puede tener un interior suave(?_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Tercera razón

**Tercera razón**

 _Viendo una película, caballa_

* * *

La mejor loción. El mejor peinado. Sus dientes brillantes. Aliento fresco. Piel suave. Pantalón pegado. Camisa interior negra, raída. Campera roja a medio brazo. Zapatos de marca. Su cadena favorita. Brazaletes ¡Listo!

Rin Matsuoka tendría la cita perfecta.

Observó su habitación, asegurándose de que Haru, quien había ido a por él, seguía dormido -Rin había estado duchándose cuando llegó-, y se acercó al espejo. Sonrió de lado, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y guiñándose un ojo.

Haru quiso reírse, entreabriendo los ojos y observando a su novio modelarse a sí mismo.

Rin tomó su cartera y su celular para después sentarse en la orilla de su cama y zarandear al pelinegro, quien había cerrado los ojos nuevamente.

─ ¿Ya terminaste de admirarte? ─se burló. Rin se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y carraspeó.

─Solo estaba viendo que no se hubiera rasgado o algo ─excusó. Haru asintió.

─ ¿Y no se te rasgó mientras sacabas músculo? ─el pelirrojo lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de levantarse e ir a la puerta.

─Vámonos, la función no va a esperarnos.

Y, efectivamente, no los esperó. Cuando llegaron, la película ya había avanzado los primeros diez minutos. Haru y Rin se sentaron en la fila del medio, en silencio e intentando no molestar a nadie. La mano del pelinegro tomó la del menor, entrelazándolas. E hizo aquello típico de las películas romanticonas.

Bostezó con una sonrisa e intentó rodear a Rin por los hombros, pero éste ya le estaba viendo con una perfecta cara que expresaba su confusión. Haru se encogió de hombros y optó por recargar la cabeza en su hombro mientras el pelirrojo volvía a la película, ignorando el peso extra sobre su costado.

El pelinegro observó la película brillando en los ojos de su novio y decidió que esa era una de las tantas vistas perfectas que Rin tendría para mostrarle.

─Rin, deja de llorar ─pidió mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. El chico negó.

─ ¡La puta protagonista se murió! ¿Quién mierda hace eso? ─se quejó. Haru suspiró y abrió la puerta de su casa. Rin no había llorado todo el camino, pero si a ratos, cuando la escena de la muerte de la chica volvía a su mente─ Tenía tanto por vivir…

─Hacerme caballa te pondrá de mejor humor ─el pelinegro le obligó a quitarse el calzado y lo empujó a la cocina, aventó el delantal que colgaba de un clavito a su pecho y sonrió─. Yo cocinaré las verduras.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Comes verduras? ─El pelirrojo secó sus lágrimas para después lavarse y ponerse el delantal, mientras intentaba hacer memoria de lo que Haru comía con regularidad.

─Sí, para que sea más equilibrado. Ya sabes, Gou molesta mucho con eso de comida balanceada.

Rin tuvo que darle la razón, su hermana era una metida en toda palabra. Se dedicó a preparar la caballa asada, se había leído diez recetas en internet y había practicado cientos de veces –tres-, que se los contara Gou. No tardaron mucho en sentarse a comer.

Rin dedicó a Haru una mirada retadora mientras éste pescaba un trozo de comida entre los palillos y se lo llevaba a la boca. El pelinegro dejó de vuelta los utensilios en la mesa y se limpió la boca sin expresión alguna. Luego alzó la vista, clavando la mirada en los ojos carmín que se mostraban ansiosos. Levantó el puño y alzó el pulgar. Casi sintió el alivio de Rin.

─No está mal. Tendrás que cocinarme mucho para mejorar.


	4. Cuarta razón

**Disclaimer:** Éste Fanfic está basado en los personajes de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free!

Dichos personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a KyotoAnime, Ooji Kouji, etc.

 **Disclaimer 2:** Esta serie de _drabbles_ participa en el reto del Foro Anteiku: _Long fic 2016: Tu OTP._

 **Autor:** MikaShier (Disponible en Wattpad, Fanfiction y AmorYaoi)

 **Título de la historia:** _Setenta razones porqué._

 **Pareja:** Haruka Nanase y Rin Matsuoka.

El actual drabble contiene 800 palabras exactas sin contar los disclaimers ni los títulos.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal si cierras la boca?**

 _Sonrojándose_

* * *

Haru sonrió discretamente, recargado sobre la pared fuera de la cocina. Se le comenzaba a hacer costumbre escuchar a hurtadillas, pero en esa ocasión no podía simplemente evitarlo. Minutos atrás, le había dicho a Rin, quien se encontraba en su casa de visita -como siempre-, que iría a la tienda del centro a comprar algunas cosas para esa noche mientras el pelirrojo preparaba la comida. Naturalmente, el chico de afilada dentadura no se quejó, aceptando de inmediato.

Sin embargo, a Haru se le había olvidado su ID para usar el tren, así que había regresado, con la intención de no gastar de más y aprovechando que aún había estado cerca de su hogar. En cuanto entró, en silencio, decidió no avisar que había regresado. Rin cantaba a todo pulmón desde la cocina, moviéndose de allí a allá mientras meneaba un cucharón en el aire.

Personalmente, Haru jamás pensó que Rin fuese a hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras cocinaba, era meramente encantador. Bastante tierno para alguien tan "rudo" como el pelirrojo. El menor no cantaba mal, aunque si desentonaba algunas notas. Haru identificó la canción como la favorita de Rin, también se dio cuenta de que la misma estaba sonando desde la bocinita del celular del chico.

En determinado momento, Rin dejó de cantar para limitarse a tararear, Haru aprovechó el bajón para irrumpir en la cocina.

─ ¿Quieres que te lleve a un karaoke? ─cuestionó, asustando a Rin, quien dejó caer la bolsa de vegetales que sostenía gracias al susto. Volteó brevemente para después agacharse y recoger el alimento.

─Dijiste que irías al mercado ─murmuró. El pelinegro observó las orejas del menor, estaban rojas, casi del mismo tono que su cabello. Rin paró la música y comenzó a cortar los vegetales.

─ ¿Por qué no sigues cantando? ─propuso con cierto tono de diversión en su voz. El pelirrojo chistó.

─ ¿Por qué no te callas y vas por lo que dijiste que irías? ─Haru se acercó a su pareja y le abrazó la cintura, recargando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Amaba el tono de piel que tenía Rin, porque acentuaba sus sonrojos y él consideraba que era muy tierno hacerlo sonrojar. Una vista que valía la pena.

─Si lo pensamos bien, no necesitas el disco de tu banda favorita para esta noche… Yo no necesito el ahumador para carne hoy, podemos cocinar en la parrilla.

─Tú fuiste quien propuso ir mientras yo hacía la comida ─se quejó, ignorando la cercanía, Haru no dijo nada, pero le besó el cuello─. Ya está, ¿no? Déjame cocinar. Me prometiste un disco, ve a por él.

─ ¿Qué tal si mejor sigues cantando? ─el sonrojo volvió al rostro de Rin, quien mantenía un semblante de irritación.

─ ¿Quieres problemas? ─preguntó con brusquedad. Haru sonrió levemente y tomó la mano del contrario, en la que sostenía el cuchillo, y le ayudó a cortar los vegetales con más rapidez.

─ ¿Ves? Se hace así. De esta manera, lo harás más rápido ─Rin apretó los labios mientras Haru le hacía cortar los vegetales de una forma más fina.

─ ¿Qué tal si lo haces tú, entonces? ─Sintió a Haru negar.

─ ¿Te molesta estar así?

─Es incómodo, idiota ─Haru asintió suavemente, haciendo que Rin soltará el cuchillo y un suspiro resignado.

─Date la vuelta ─Rin obedeció, aunque lentamente. El pelinegro no dudó en posar suavemente los labios sobre los contrarios, moviéndolos con lentitud y siendo correspondido al instante mientras le apresaba rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Acarició la boca del menor con cariño, saboreando el sabor dulzón que éste, a pesar de no haber consumido dulce alguno, tenía.

─ ¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ─El pelirrojo se separó de inmediato, sonrojándose notablemente, al escuchar la voz de Nagisa.

─Rin-san, Haruka-senpai ─saludó Rei con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, codeó suavemente a Nagisa y gritó en un susurro─ ¡Te dije que había que tocar!

─ ¿Pueden esperar un momento en el pasillo? Aún no terminamos aquí ─Los colores incrementaron en el rostro de Rin mientras Nagisa se llevaba la mano a la frente y hacía una seña de acato.

─ ¡Sí, Haru-chan! Vamos, Rei-chan ─empujó al peliazul fuera de la cocina, con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

─ ¿Qué tal si seguimos? ─propuso Haru. Rin frunció el ceño, contrariado, mientras le empujaba.

─ ¿Qué tal si cierras la boca? Maldita sea, Nanase ─con el ceño aún en un semblante irritado y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas, Rin salió de la cocina y fue a saludar a sus amigos –disculpándose-. Haru elevó las comisuras de sus labios imperceptiblemente, escuchando a Nagisa mofarse de bochorno de Rin.

Si Rin no fuera tan tímido para ciertas cosas, definitivamente la relación hubiese tomado un rumbo diferente al que ahora llevaban. Amaba por completo a ese estúpido, adorable y provocativo pelirrojo.


	5. Quinta razón

_Este drabble o quizá shot contiene 966 palabras, sin contar los títulos._

* * *

 **Paparazzi**

 _Basado en una canción romántica_

* * *

Haruka acababa de cumplir los veintitrés años cuando Rin se volvió famoso. El pelirrojo había ganado una de las olimpiadas, pero no era solo por eso que había llegado a la cima. Su rostro, tono de cabello y dentadura exótica le habían abierto las puertas a un mundo de fama distinto al planeado. A los veintidós años de edad, Rin se había vuelto un modelo exitoso.

Desde trajes de baños hasta líneas enteras de ropa a la moda, Rin vestía de todo y todo se le veía bien. Quizá era el tono pálido de su piel, que contrastaba a la perfección con cualquier color que le era impuesto. O tal vez ese cabello rojo, que lo hacía lucir atrevido junto a esa mirada carmín que de seguro había hecho explotar las hormonas de miles de chicas o chicos. Pero lo más hermoso de su imagen era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa afilada y provocativa que prometía problemas y diversión. Una burla silenciosa a quien fuese quien veía sus imágenes.

Haru era el más grande fan del famoso Matsuoka, el primer fan que el chico había tenido desde siempre. Y la carrera que el joven pelirrojo había tomado mientras no participaba en las olimpiadas le había mantenido lejos por muchos días, fue entonces que Haru tomó la decisión de no dejar que el trabajo le alejara de su lado.

Un mes de curso fotográfico y Rin lo tomó inmediatamente como un fotógrafo personal. Haru viajó a cada parte que Rin mandaba para nuevos proyectos, nuevas marcas y nuevas fotos. Observó cada pose hecha por su novio a través de la lentilla de la cámara profesional que ahora colgaba siempre de su cuello. O al menos cuando no tenían una competencia de nado.

─Llegué ─la voz de Rin inundó sus oídos. Rápidamente se irguió sobre su cama y apagó la cámara. Tomó el marco de fotografía que descansaba en la cama junto a él y la escondió en el cajón de su cómoda.

─Bienvenido a casa ─se apresuró a decir mientras aparecía por el pasillo. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, descalzándose. Se quitó el reloj y los brazaletes para dejarlos en la mesa de entrada─. Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana, que la junta se había aplazado más de lo debido.

─Y lo hizo, por poco no alcanzo el último tren… Buena suerte que mi representante decidiera llevarme, si no, definitivamente hubiera tenido que quedarme en Saitama hasta mañana. Cinco horas de viaje hasta acá… ¿Por qué aún estás despierto?

─ ¿Bromeas? Son las siete de la mañana…

─ ¿Qué? ─Rin tomó su reloj y dejó que el aire escapara de sus pulmones─ Joder…

─ ¿No se supone que es tu día libre? ─Haru siguió a Rin hacia la salita mientras volvía a encender la cámara que colgaba en su cuello, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sofá, estirándose.

─Lo es, pero quería llegar y acostarme contigo a dormir un rato…

─Puedes dormir, si quieres. No me molesta ─el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y alzó la cámara, capturando la frustración en el rostro de Rin de forma digital.

─No tomes fotos…

─Anda, Rin ─se acomodó en el sofá y observó por la mirilla de la cámara─. Sonríe.

─ ¿Sabes? He estado pensando… Te has convertido en un fotógrafo bastante cotizado… ¿Por qué no fotografías a más famosos? De seguro te irá genial. Y la paga no es mala.

─No hay otra celebridad que quiera fotografiar, Rin. Eres el único que quiero que me ame, el único con quien quiero estar ─los ojos carmín del aludido se clavaron en las orbes azules de Haru. Soltó una suave risa y quitó la cámara de sus manos para después jalarle la camisa.

Sus labios se juntaron con suavidad, iniciando un beso tierno que la falta de tiempo juntos hizo ansiado. Rin terminó sentado en el regazo de su novio, abrazándole el cuello mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente. Sonrió levemente cuando se separaron y comenzó a dejar besos cortos y castos en los labios del ojiazul. Haru le acarició la mejilla con una mano para después pegarlo a sí de nuevo.

Un flash iluminó a la pareja, entonces Rin se apartó, confuso. Luego irritado.

─ ¿Para qué has tomado una foto? ─se quejó intentando quitarle la cámara a Haru, quien la sostuvo con fuerza y observó la fotografía. Rin sí que era fotogénico.

─La subiré a internet, para que todos sepan que eres mío ─murmuró con seriedad. Rin alzó una ceja, echándose a un lado para quitarse del regazo de su novio.

─ ¿Eres idiota?

─Rin, quiero que sepa el mundo entero que, por más que escriban estúpidas historias de cualquier chica en un mundo fantasioso en donde son tus novias, por más que editen tus fotografías para que parezca que estás con ellas o por más que tú les digas que las amas, el mundo sepa que en realidad solo me amas a mí.

─ ¿Ja? ─sonrió ampliamente y le quitó la cámara de las manos─ Entiendo, egoísta. La subiré a mis redes. Y, por si las dudas… ─besó sus labios, capturando el inferior entre los propios y dándole un leve mordisco─ Solo te amo a ti.

Haru observó a Rin marcharse hacia la habitación, minutos después, una notificación alumbró su celular. La foto que se había tomado con el pelirrojo había sido publicada en una de las más famosas redes sociales. Las respuestas fueron inmediatas y Haru fue etiquetado por las fans de inmediato. Sonrió. Estaba seguro -porque había investigado mucho en las redes de fanáticos- que esa imagen daría inicio a millones de escritos fantasiosos sobre un joven, guapo y rico modelo que salía con su humilde camarógrafo.

Solo esperaba que esa fotografía demostrara el amor y devoción que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este drabble está basado en la canción, Paparazzi de Lady GaGa, esa fue la canción que el staff de Anteiku me proporcionó y... Bueno, incapaz de poner a Haru como un acosador en esta historia xd en fiiiin... Espero les haya gustado. Es bastante... pues AU, supongo. Pero... Vamos._

 _¡Rin para modelo! #ReinaPasiva_


	6. Sexta razón

**Sexta razón**

* * *

 **Clases particulares**

 _En colaboración con otro autor: KiwiSonata_

* * *

El incesante sonido del reloj taladraba sus oídos conforme los segundos pasaban. El silencio por parte de ambos estaba al punto de ser incómodo, al menos para Rin. Afuera, el viento soplaba con el aviso de una nueva tormenta, pronosticada el día anterior. Podía quedarse a dormir ahí, a final de cuentas, era viernes.

Haru observaba su libreta con excesiva atención, golpeándose la barbilla con la goma del lápiz en una demostración de ansiedad. Rin quería arrancarse los cabellos, tomar aquella mano y obligarla a escribir. Pero tendría paciencia, por su novio. Haru le había aguantado mucho, sus lloriqueos, peleas, gritos, competencias, caprichos, su terquedad… Al diablo.

─ ¡Escribe la jodida frase de una vez! Solo es una miserable frasecilla de nada.

─La olvidé, dame un segundo ─murmuró en tono apacible. Rin apretó los labios, cambiando la posición en la que estaba sentado.

─ ¿Un segundo o una hora?

El pelinegro lo ignoró, buscando en su cerebro la clase que Rin acababa de darle. No podía recordar ni una sola cosa. No era porque Rin no fuera un buen maestro... era simplemente que Haruka definitivamente no era bueno con los idiomas.

Pero quería intentarlo. Por Rin.

Golpeó la mesa con su lápiz, deseando que el leve sonido que producía le ayudara a recordar. La frase tenía que estar ahí, en su mente, en algún lugar. Observó al pelirrojo brevemente, cayendo en cuenta de que él miraba hacia el ventanal. Suspiró frustrado, escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y volteó a ver a su novio.

─Ya ─los ojos de Rin se clavaron en los propios, haciéndole sentir algo tonto. Haru esperó a que el menor tomase la libreta.

El pelirrojo leyó lo que su novio había escrito y tuvo que retener un suspiro de frustración. Estaba seguro de que se lo había explicado correctamente, pero aparentemente no había sido suficiente y eso lo hacía sentir algo deprimido y molesto consigo mismo. Volvió a leer y tomó su bolígrafo.

 _I really likes me new car._

Haru ni siquiera manejaba. Él incluso había expresado anteriormente la indiferencia hacia los autos, ¿por qué escribiría sobre ellos?

Subrayó las palabras incorrectas y luego señaló " _likes"_ en la oración.

─Cuando hablas en primera persona, entonces el verbo va en su forma base, por ello no es necesaria la "s" ─dijo Rin, el pelinegro asintió y luego el menor señaló " _me"_ ─. Para indicar propiedad en primera persona, se usa " _my"_ , de otra manera, esto sonaría algo como: _A mi realmente le gusta yo auto_. O parecido.

No era tan complicado de entender, ¿no? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero el mayor no podía entender algo tan simple como aquello y al pelirrojo eso comenzaba a molestarle un poco. Escribió un par de frases más y Haruka las leyó, preguntó algunas cuantas cosas y después asintió para tomar su libreta y comenzar a escribir.

Rin tuvo suficiente tiempo como para levantarse, servir jugo en dos vasos, hacer un par de emparedados -debía amar a Haru enserio, porque le puso caballa al suyo- y volver a sentarse mientras Haru seguía moviendo su lápiz. El menor alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Haru apenas llevaba cuatro líneas. Quiso suspirar, golpearlo con el libro o simplemente gritarle, más no lo hizo. Dio una gran mordida a su emparedado y observó el reloj. La hora de estudio se había alargado el triple y no habían logrado nada. O eso creía. Entonces, Haru soltó el lápiz y deslizó la libreta hasta Rin.

Los ojos carmesí repasaron las líneas mientras un suave sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas. Asintió un par de veces.

─Esto está mejor.

" _I really like mackarel, but I like more Rin. He is perfect. I think Rin is the most cutest thing of the world. Is really lovely, strong and its the most beautiful people that I know. But I want mackarel to dinner tonight."_

Rin tendría que hacer más correcciones, pero su corazón latía tan rápido mientras observaba el texto que no quiso hacerlo, porque estaba ocupado saboreando los labios de su novio. Porque así amaba a Haru, con todas sus imperfecciones. Aunque eso solo lo hacía más perfecto.

Perfecto para él.


	7. Séptima razón

**Séptima razón**

* * *

 **¿Fundashi? Un amor maldito**

 _Mitología_

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando el mar era solo uno, los humanos intentaron dominarlo. Siete barcos fueron enviados al océano, para enfrentarse a aquello que tanto temían y desconocían.

Por días, meses, quizá años, los barcos navegaron sin rumbo, en busca de a quién enfrentar para obtener el control absoluto de las aguas. Entonces, el dios del mar se alzó en su contra, enviando un ejército de seres marinos para defender su territorio, aquello que le pertenecía.

Las sirenas.

Ellas subieron a la superficie, esbeltas y hermosas, poseedoras de encantadoras y melódicas voces, dueñas de misterios ocultos e infinitos.

Y el caos comenzó.

Canticos fueron entonados, con las sirenas meciéndose en la superficie, bailando con las olas para el humano. Hombres cayeron al mar, siendo víctimas de la voz hechizante de las sirenas, naufragando en la perdición.

Pero siete sirenas fueron capturadas y repartidas entre los barcos para averiguar su procedencia. Esos seres atrapados comprendieron: No todos los humanos eran malos. Esos humanos guerreros lo entendieron: Las sirenas solo buscaban protección.

La enfermiza mezcla se dio, humanos y sirenas, dando como fruto a siete hijos, condenados a transformarse en seres mitológicos al contacto con el agua. El dios del mar intentó asesinar a los híbridos, más los suyos se volvieron en su contra. Enojado y derrotado, renunció al gobierno sobre las aguas y maldijo a los siete hijos, dividiendo el mar en siete y sentenciando a los mal nacidos a gobernar sobre cada división durante toda la eternidad.

Aquella mezcla humano-sirena procreó durante millones de años. Los nuevos híbridos se esparcieron por el mundo, bajo las reglas de los siete mares.

Haruka Nanase, descendiente del mar negro, conoció a Rin Matsuoka, perteneciente a los hijos del mar rojo. El amor entre sucesores de distintos mares estaba prohibido, pero eso no evitó que llegasen a amarse.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo es el mar negro? —cuestionó Rin una tarde de verano, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Haru y un libro de matemáticas yacía sobre su abdomen. El pelinegro enredó los dedos en las hebras pelirrojas del menor.

—Que no lo sé. Como los años han pasado sin descanso, la maldición se debilitó y no estoy atado al mar. Nunca lo he visto, de hecho.

—No hables así, me recuerdas al viejo —se quejó. Haru sonrió.

—Lo siento, los hijos del mar negro hablamos así.

—Es como si recitaras un viejo cuento —Haru suspiró y se inclinó sobre él. Los ojos carmesí del contrario brillaron mientras los azules propios se afilaban—. Mierda, no te excites —se burló Rin, empujándolo.

—No hagas una cara como esa, entonces.

— ¿Como cuál? —preguntó Rin, sentándose. Haru le acarició el rostro y se acercó a él hasta rozarle los labios. Las pupilas del pelirrojo se afilaron, observando la profunda mirada azul.

— ¿Quién está excitado ahora? —El menor chistó con desagrado y acarició las hebras azabaches del contrario.

—Sólo bésame... —musitó el ojicarmín, enredando la aleta con la del mayor en una muestra de entrega mientras las olas humedecían la arena bajo ellos...

Rin observaba la libreta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Haru, a su lado, volvía a leer el título y los datos generales de la historia.

 _"Un amor maldito, investigación #12, Nanase Sakura"._

— ¿Esta es tu teoría? —cuestionó el pelinegro, observando a su hijo de dieciséis años cohibirse en el sofá.

—Es la única explicación que encuentro a que se vean tan jóvenes y tengan treinta y pocos —Rin gruñó, silenciando a su hijo.

— ¡No es una teoría! Esto... esto es una historia... erótica sobre nosotros —Sakura enseñó la lengua con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, rascándose la nuca.

—No pude evitarlo. Primero era una investigación, lo juro, pero el mito me estaba gustando bastante y no pude contener mi emoción al imaginarme a mis padres como una pareja prohibida de tritones.

—Necesitas un psicólogo, esto es enfermizo —masculló Rin. Haru lo codeó.

—Rin, no seas malo con él. Además...

—Ni siquiera son mis padres biológicos, así que está bien si me emociona verlos juntos. Ahora... —tomó la libreta e intentó fulminarlos con la mirada— Dejen de esculcar mis cosas.

— ¿¡Cuándo mierda le dijiste que era adoptado!? —estalló Rin. Haru se talló la cara.

—Su cabello es rosa, iba a darse cuenta.

— ¡Se parece a ti!

—Pero no a ti. Además, no puedes embarazarte. Él solo preguntó un día y se lo dije.

Sakura había desaparecido por la puerta mientras Haru escuchaba las quejas de Rin. Sí, eran una familia muy extraña, pero era suya.

Y la amaba.


	8. Octava razón

**Octava razón**

* * *

 **Chocolate líquido**

 _San Valentín_

* * *

El viento soplaba libremente por la calle vacía en una de las colonias de Sano. Rin se aferró a su bufanda, tapándose la boca y la nariz en un intento de mantener el calor. Sus manos, enfundadas en un par de guantes color vino, se restregaban una contra otra mientras caminaba a paso apresurado.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta nada más llegar. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala. La larga coleta de Gou se mecía de un lado a otro mientras la chica, que ya vestía el pijama, observaba con atención a Rin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó tras ver a su hermano sacarse aquella enorme chaqueta negra que parecía ser su preferida.

—Tengo algunas preguntas. Sousuke también vendrá. Está en casa de sus padres, así que se lo puede permitir.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con que mañana sea San Valentín? —Gou caminó hacia la cocina y tomó un bol junto a un mezclador manual. Rin entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿A quién diablos le haces chocolates? Nadie lo merece —masculló el pelirrojo, observando los ingredientes repartidos por toda la barra. La menor sonrió, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Es un se-cre-to. Si te lo digo, probablemente me irá mal.

—Gou...

—No uses ese tono de advertencia conmigo, oni-chan... —Rin chistó, dejándose caer en una silla— ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

—Sí... ¿Vas a darle chocolates a...? —La puerta se abrió y fue cerrada rápidamente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sousuke apareciese en la cocina.

—Empezó a nevar... Rin, ¿para qué me llamaste? —El aludido recibió la taza caliente de su hermana y sopló sobre ella. Sousuke se sentó a su lado y tomó la taza que Gou ofreció— Gracias.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con mañana —comentó Gou. Sousuke dirigió la mirada a la mesa y arqueó las cejas.

—Nadie merece un chocolate de Gou.

—Es lo que yo decía. Mi linda hermanita no debería utilizar sus delicadas manos para...

— ¡Ya está! Dinos a qué has venido, oni-chan —Rin soltó el aire y asintió.

—Es solo que... Dado a que en la relación que tengo con Haru soy yo quien... Ya saben...

—El que va abajo —se burló Sousuke. Rin quiso asesinarlo con la mirada, pero se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Creen que deba darle un chocolate? —Gou sonrió, emocionada.

— ¡Eso sería muy lindo! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Voto por que sí!

—Rin, que seas el de abajo no te hace una chica. Solo las chicas dan chocolates el catorce de febrero.

—Sí... Pero... Es decir... En Australia no era así.

—Vives en Japón.

—La parte más importante de mi vida la pasé en Australia.

—Solo cinco años, oni-chan.

—Sé que entienden a lo que me refiero.

El silencio cayó en la cocina. Ciertamente, no había mal alguno en que Rin preparase un chocolate a mano para Haru, pero esa no era la tradición. Además, el pelinegro solía ser muy desinteresado, así que probablemente olvidaría que debía regalar algo devuelta el catorce de marzo, el día blanco.

Rin era un romántico y, si dentro de un mes Haru no le daba nada, seguramente caería en depresión, o dejaría de celebrar aquellos días. Lo conocían bastante bien.

—Puedes no darle un chocolate de forma directa... —murmuró Gou, con las mejillas encendidas— Puedes simplemente... insinuarlo.

Haru acomodó su cama nuevamente. No era la primera vez en el día en que limpiaba su habitación, pues siempre había algo que parecía imperfecto. Normalmente eso le traía sin cuidado, no era del tipo desordenado, pero tampoco tenía todo en su lugar. Lo que sucedía, era que ese día, sábado catorce de febrero, Rin iría a pasar la noche. Y bien era sabido que éste poseía una gruesa, gruesa vena romántica.

Y un ambiente perfecto satisfacería a su amado novio.

Una deliciosa cena gourmet esperaba en la mesa cuando Rin llegó. Esa era una señal, pues significaba que, como ambos eran chicos, la tradición no aplicaría.

— ¿Te has traído un pijama? —Cuestionó Haru. Rin se encogió un poco. No realmente.

—Sí... Es decir... Siempre uso ropa tuya, así que ahora... Pensé que estar preparado sería mejor —respondió. El mayor asintió.

—Aunque mi ropa te va bien.

—La mía me va mejor.

Ahí. Ese pequeño sonrojo indicaba a Haru que había algo de qué avergonzarse. Algo oculto. Tomó una servilleta y limpió sus labios, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su pareja, quien se cohibió, sintiéndose cazado. Algo impropio de él.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué mierda estás mirándome así? —su voz salió algo brusca. Haru siguió inexpresivo, observándole.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo que no estás diciéndome?

—Pues... —Rin suspiró— ¿Puedo darme un baño? Es que... —Los ojos de Haru brillaron.

—Te espero arriba.

Veinte minutos después, Rin salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cabeza y un suéter largo. Suspiró, tomando su mochila y sacando un bote de chocolate líquido para helado. Gou estaba loca por proponerle a su propio hermano algo tan erótico.

Pero él lo estaba más por aceptar.


	9. Novena razón

**Novena razón**

* * *

 **Misión HR:**

 _Una cita_

* * *

Sakura sabía lo difícil que era la relación de sus padres adoptivos de todas las dificultades que vivían día a día, así como también conocía que la gran parte de aquellas dichosas dificultades debían agradecérselas a Rin, a quien le gustaba llamar "mamá" con el único fin de molestarle. Y es que... ¡el muy jodido era un modelo!

Debía admitir que él era uno de aquellos tantos que amaban el tan aclamado "HaruRin" a tal punto que la mitad de sus libros electrónicos eran novelas escritas por los fans del siempre bello modelo Rin Matsuoka y el posesivo ex-camarógrafo Haruka Nanase. Sabía que Haru las leía también, aunque con motivos diferentes.

No era idiota. Sakura tenía doce años cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que iba la relación de sus padres. Y catorce cuando se enteró que no mejoraban. Rin tenía mucho trabajo, el tiempo debía dividirlo en varias partes y Haru había quedado fuera de él. Si Rin no estaba modelando, estaba en el centro acuático con su reclutador, luego pasaba tiempo con Sakura o iba de visita con Gou. Después llegaba tan cansado que Haru debía limitarse a verlo dormir. Y eso ya se había llevado algunas discusiones. Y vaya que eran apasionados cuando discutían.

Así que Sakura debía actuar rápido, pues debía conservar ambos padres. Haru estaba en la sala, echado en el sofá, mientras leía algo en el teléfono cuando el menor de los Nanase se lanzó encima.

—Papá —saludó. Haru asintió levemente y lo empujó fuera de su regazo.

— ¿Necesitas dinero? —cuestionó, provocando que Sakura rodase los ojos. Que la mayor parte del tiempo en la que se le lanzaba encima fuese por dinero no significaba que siempre sería así.

—No... ¿Dónde está mamá? —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá durmiendo, no lo sé —era una mala señal. Cuando Haru estaba bien con Rin, siempre lo defendía, diciéndole a su hijo que el pelirrojo no era "mamá". Y esa falta de interés dio inicio a miles de situaciones en su cabeza.

—Ah... Ahora vuelvo.

Como siempre, Haru era tan seco que le quitaba a Sakura las ganas de convencerle sobre algo, no le sorprendía que hubiese renunciado a ser camarógrafo de Rin tres años atrás. Subió las escaleras y, sin pensárselo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Rin no estaba dormido.

Si había algo que odiaba, era ver a su padre llorar.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Rin con ambos brazos y le obligó a abrazarle durante algunos momentos, hasta que las sacudidas del mayor se detuvieron.

—Papá... —susurró. El pelirrojo se separó de él y sonrió, como si nada pasase.

— ¿Ya almorzaron?

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Rin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién está llorando? —acarició la mejilla de su hijo y musitó— Ahora bajo, Sakura.

—Papá... ¿Es por él? ¿Por qué no me dicen que pasa? —Rin suspiró.

—Solo sé que le molesta que trabaje y le molesta que quiera renunciar, todo le molesta y nunca dice nada —admitió. Sakura sonrió de lado.

—Es tensión sexual... He leído sobre situaciones así —y vaya que lo había hecho, en una historia de ficción escrita por fans llamada "Dear Haru", que trataba de la vida de sus padres—. Estrés, trabajo y poco tiempo para él. Es un problema, papá... Y la solución es una cita.

* * *

Rin ya estaba listo cuando Haru salió de la ducha, utilizando la ropa que Sakura había elegido para él. Salieron.

Las calles de Iwatobi les parecieron eternas mientras, tomados de la mano, intentaban salvar su relación.

Perfecta para Haru y Rin.

El ISC returns estaba a su disposición por ese día gracias a Makoto, quien se había hecho cargo del lugar tras el retiro del entrenador Sasabe. Pero, aún si ambos amaban nadar, en esa ocasión nadie quiso hacerlo. Se sentaron en la orilla de la piscina y observaron distintos puntos. El silencio rayaba lo incómodo y eso no solo lastimaba a Rin, sino también a Haru.

—Escucha... —musitó el pelirrojo, removiendo los pies en el agua. Nunca había sentido tanta tensión al estar con su amado— Si tú ya no quieres seguir —los ojos de Haru se clavaron en Rin. Interrumpió.

—Me siento culpable por muchas cosas, Rin. Sé que tú comenzaste a modelar porque querías comprar una casa, y yo terminé convenciéndote de vivir en la mía. Tú vuelas y yo no puedo hacerlo. Me gusta que las cosas no cambien, aún si deben cambiar —el pelinegro tomó la mano del menor y le acarició el dorso—. No quiero seguir atándote, y lo he pensado mucho tiempo. Te he escuchado llorar y no he hecho nada para detenerlo. Creo que lo mejor sería...

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que vas a dejarme por mi bien! No me uses así —las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras su mano apretaba la contraria— Si vas a dejarme...

—Jamás haría eso... Rin, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y te he amado desde que tengo consciencia. Iba a proponerte ir a Australia, con nuestro hijo... Dime, ¿por qué dejaría a la persona que complementa todo lo que soy?

—Idiota... —Haru sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—No llores.

—No estoy llorando...

La noche caería como cualquier otro día, pero, en esa ocasión, Rin no tenía tiempo para alguien que no fuera Haru. La cita siguió su curso, cenaron en el restaurante favorito de Haruka y, después, se vieron incapaces de volver a casa.

Sakura les perdió el paso cuando ingresaron al Love Motel del centro. Haru sonrió mientras observaba en la ventana a su hijo marcharse. Se sacó la ropa y entró a la ducha con Rin.

Él no era perfecto, claramente. Pero su familia sí lo era. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


	10. Décima razón

**Disclaimer:** El fic actual participa en el concurso del forum Anteiku"70 días con tu OTP".

Frase: "Se separaron; l fue por el camino de la derecha, ella tomo el camino de la izquierda, pero olvidaron algo muy importante... El mundo es redondo. "

* * *

 **Por más que el mundo gire**

 _Frases_

* * *

" _Por los errores que cometimos y volveremos a cometer"._

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de ti y tus interminables horas de estudio! ¡Harto de que siempre estés jodiendo con tus estúpidas competencias! ¿Por qué no entiendes que no todo es competir, Rin?

— ¡Quizá a ti te guste hacer el idiota pero a mí no! ¡Estudio y gano lo que merezco, no como tú, imbécil! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo siento! ¡No entiendes mis motivos ni mis razones, Nanase! ¡Estoy harto de eso! —pasó una mano por su cabello y golpeó la pared fuertemente con el puño— ¡Y no me grites, joder!

— ¡Me largo! -Rin apretó los labios y empujó a Haru, quien se dirigía a la entrada, hacia atrás.

— ¡Es tu casa, imbécil! ¡Me largo yo!

Haru sintió un vacío en cuanto el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada resonó por toda la estancia. Su respiración se volvió irregular y sus piernas cedieron ante su peso. Se tomó por el cabello y gritó, intentando desahogar toda su frustración. Y es que, de nuevo, Rin se tragaba el tiempo entre estudios y prácticas, dejando fuera a Haru, quien ya no aguantaba más. Había estallado y no estaba exactamente arrepentido.

—Imbécil —sollozó mientras juntaba su frente contra el suelo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Haru le amaba como a nadie más.

—Haru... Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero... Llevas un mes entero así. Si tanto te duele, sólo... Sólo llámalo —Makoto desvió la mirada ante la ferocidad en los ojos azules que de pronto se habían clavado en los propios.

—Él puede llamarme también. Y si no lo hace, entonces en verdad no vale la pena —Makoto apretó los labios y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, tallándose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿No crees que él puede estar pensando exactamente lo mismo? —Haru lo sopesó por un momento, pero negó casi de inmediato.

—Rin es impulsivo. De haber querido, ya hubiera llamado. A él no le importa lo que yo pueda pensar, mientras que esté bien consigo mismo.

Clavó la vista en el ventanal de la cafetería en que se encontraban, observando los autos pasar tranquilamente. Mientras tomaba su té helado, escuchó un suspiro salir de la boca de su mejor amigo. Lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que éste parecía molesto. Y Makoto no era de molestarse.

—Es cierto que Rin siempre impone sus sentimientos, pero desde que comenzaron a salir, las cosas han cambiado. Se preocupa más por ti que por él mismo, Haru, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —El aludido hizo una mueca de fastidio, irritando más al castaño, quien golpeó la mesa suavemente con su puño— Rin es terco, pero tú lo eres más. Conociéndolo, debe estar llorando en este momento mientras tú proteges tu orgullo.

— ¿Por qué estás defendiéndolo?

—Yo no... No estoy defendiéndolo. Solo intento decir que hagas algo por ti mismo. Si en verdad lo amas, toma el jodido teléfono y llámalo.

—Él podría...

— ¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si, por una u otra razón, él es incapaz de llamarte? ¿Qué te dice que él no piensa que todo lo que dijiste es real? Sabes lo importante que las competencias son para Rin y sabes lo mucho que se ha esforzado para estar en donde está y aún así tú vas y le dices que odias eso de él.

—No es como si eso fuese lo único que Rin tiene —masculló el pelinegro, meneando el líquido de su vaso con la pajilla.

—Pero es lo que ha hecho toda su vida y tú no puedes quitárselo.

El azabache lo observó por algunos segundos. Tenía razón. Rin solo quería salir adelante, pero Haru solo quería tiempo a solas. Eran muy diferentes. El pelirrojo era un cerebrito mientras que al pelinegro le importaba poco el estudio. Rin siempre estaba apuntando hacia arriba, y Haru no podía cambiarlo solo porque él quisiese.

Sacó el celular y buscó el contacto de Rin en su agenda. Respiró profundamente, acariciando con la yema del pulgar el botón verde. Makoto sonrió levemente levantándose con la excusa de querer otro café. Entonces presionó el botón.

 _"Número inexistente"_

—No puede ser...

Volvió a presionar el botón verde, pero, por más que intentaba, el número seguía sin conectarse. Estampó el aparato contra la superficie de la mesa y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, pero... ¿Cómo mierda se calmaría si Rin lo bloqueó? ¡Mierda y más mierda!

Una hora después, Haru se rindió y se marchó, furioso, a su hogar. No iba a rogarle a Rin, mucho menos cuando el idiota había cambiado su número sin decirle. O lo había bloqueado. Haru estaba fuera de sí, en verdad.

Quería superar las cosas ya y seguir con su vida. Nadando como antes, cuando todo era calma y nadie le recibía en casa o le sorprendía con una cena repentina. Cuando nadie le decía que dejara de preparar caballa, cuando nadie le daba cariño… ni besos de buenos días… ni visitas sorpresas… ni le robaba besos… ni le hacía sentir amado.

Pronto, la ira fue sustituida con arrepentimiento. No debió haber gritado aquellas cosas a su pareja. No había sido la solución. Y también se arrepentía de no haberse arrepentido antes. Suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando por las calles del centro. Compraría algunas cosas para su hogar, quizá así se despejaría.

— ¿Haru? —Vaya. Extrañarle estaba haciéndole alucinar. Suspiró y alzó la mirada para sorprenderse. No había sido una ilusión… Eso era mejor.

—Rin… Intenté llamarte, pero…

—Mi celular se cayó a la piscina en Samezuka… Tuve que comprar otro ayer…

—Sí…

—Eh… Puedo… podemos… Hay un restaurant a unas calles… Venden un miso de caballa bastante bueno… —Haru sonrió suavemente y asintió, desviando la mirada.

—Me gusta la caballa —Rin sonrió de lado y asintió, comenzando a caminar.

—Lo sé.

" _No importa cuánto nos separemos. El mundo es redondo y volveremos a encontrarnos"._

* * *

Un final algo esperado:'v Pero vale, que acá son puros clichés. ¡Gracias por la espera! Ahora sí, intentaré actualizar este Fic todos los días, que solo me queda un mes para terminar.


	11. Onceava razón

**Onceava razón**

 _Playa_

* * *

El ruido de las olas golpeando suavemente contra la costa llenaba sus oídos mientras, con la vista clavada en el mar, Haru abrazaba sus piernas. Tenía tantas ganas de ir y nadar un poco…

Claramente, podía hacerlo. Podía levantarse y acabar con esos pasos que le separaban del agua salada, dejarse llevar por la marea y nadar un rato en el mar. Nadie se lo impedía. Nadie salvo él mismo.

Rin, sentado a su lado, ya le había dicho que fuera y se relajara. Él podía hacerse cargo de cuidar las cosas -que en realidad no necesitaban ser cuidadas-. El pelirrojo también quería nadar, Haru lo sabía, pero no le importaba que solo el azabache pudiera hacerlo. De hecho, Rin insistía en ello. " _Mueve el culo y métete al mar, idiota"._

Pero Haru no podía, porque su vista se negaba a apartarse de la escena que acontecía a su lado. Rin estaba sentado en posición de "indio" y, sobre sus piernas, Sakura balbuceaba y le jalaba la camisa, ambos disfrutando de la protección de la sombrilla sobre ellos.

—Él podría entrar también… —murmuró, estirando el brazo y acariciando el cabello de su bebé.

—El sol está bastante fuerte… No quiero que se enferme —le sonrió al bebé y continuó arrullándolo, moviendo sus piernas suavemente.

—Rin, no va a dormirse… Durmió todo el camino… Vamos a nadar. Sakura amará el agua.

—Míralo, tiene sueño.

—Rin, solo está sonriendo. Vamos.

—Ve tú… —alzó al bebé y le besó la nariz con cariño— Nosotros vamos a ver a papá desde aquí, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—Rin, no va a pasarle nada… —El pelirrojo chistó y asintió, rendido. Haru sonrió levemente y se levantó, extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo para tomar a Sakura. Rin negó, sacando un botecito de la maleta.

—Déjame ponerle bloqueador…

—Rin, por favor. Ya se lo pusiste hace media hora…

—Pero… Haru, tenemos una semana con Sakura, no podemos dejar que se enferme tan rápido. Nos tacharan de malos padres…

—No va a enfermarse. Lo estamos haciendo bien… Mira, allá hay una mujer con su bebé en el agua —señaló con la cabeza hacia la derecha, unos metros más allá—. Las madres saben qué hacer, naturalmente. ¿Crees que ella hiciera eso si su bebé corriera peligro?

—No…

Rin entregó a Sakura. Haru tomó a su bebé y le besó la sien mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el mar, seguido por el pelirrojo, quien se adelantó y metió los pies al agua. Hizo una mueca. Estaba fría, pero… ¿qué esperaba? Era el mar, no una piscina climatizada. Haru vio la preocupación en su rostro y bufó.

—Podemos sentarnos aquí, si no quieres entrar más al mar.

—Me parece bien…

Haru suspiró y tomó el brazo de Rin, haciendo que se girase. Lo jaló lejos del mar y dejando la sombrilla atrás, dirigiéndose a la cabaña que habían rentado gracias a sus ahorros. Cerró la puerta en cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro y le encaró.

—Has estado actuando extraño desde que nos entregaron a Sakura. No, desde antes que eso. Intentas parecer algo que no eres.

— ¿Un buen padre?

—No. Un buen padre no significa dejar de lado todo lo que te gusta. Aún si tu prioridad es Sakura, no puedes dejar de lado quien realmente eres. El Rin con quien yo me casé hubiera entrado al mar con su hijo sin chistarlo, porque así eres tú.

—Pues ya ves que no…

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

— ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?

—Rin…

—Está bien —masculló y suspiró, recargándose en la pared. Se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Escucha… Llevamos un año y medio intentando adoptar un niño… Somos… Ambos somos dos hombres y tú sabes, te consta y me consta, lo difícil que fue encontrar a una madre que estuviera dispuesta a dar a su hijo en adopción a una pareja homosexual… Sabes lo difícil que fue que siquiera nos aceptaran como una pareja capaz de criar a un niño. Es como si todo estuviera a la punta del precipicio. Cualquier error podría hacer que… podría hacer que nos descalificaran y que se llevaran a nuestro bebé lejos de nosotros. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que me quiten a Sakura solo porque ellos no entienden que esto puede ser normal.

—Rin… No llores…

— ¡No estoy llorando, idiota! Solo no quiero despedirme de mi bebé.

Haru se acercó a su pareja y besó sus labios con suavidad, abrazándole la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro cargaba a Sakura, quien seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

—Rin, eres un buen padre, sin importar quién pueda decir qué. No van a quitarnos a Sakura, porque somos capaces de cuidarlo como cualquier otra pareja cuidaría a su hijo. O incluso más, sabiendo lo posesivo que puedes llegar a ser… No todas las enfermedades son predecibles o inevitables, ¿vale? Sería una tontería que nos preocupáramos por un tal vez. ¿Sí? Pero, si te preocupa tanto… Podemos regresar a casa e ir a un parque acuático, ¿te parece eso más seguro?

—Sí… Pero… No, está bien. Tienes razón… Quedémonos aquí…

Haru sonrió y asintió con suavidad, volviendo a besar al pelirrojo. Sus labios se movieron con suavidad contra los otros, entonces Sakura soltó una risa y jaló el cabello de Rin, separándolos.

Quizá no todos podían entender la capacidad que ambos tenían para criar a un niño. Y de todas formas no lo necesitaban. Ese día, en la playa, sería inolvidable para la pareja. Porque, a partir de ahí, no había a nadie a quién intentar agradar. Solo un par de padres que cuidarían a su bebé de la manera que ellos creyeran mejor.

* * *

 _Hola:'v Escribí cursilería –u–_


	12. Doceava razón

**Doceava razón**

 _Insomnio_

* * *

La noche había caído como un manto oscuro sobre la ciudad de Sídney, Australia. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la ciudad se filtraba entre las delgadas cortinas del hotel. La razón por la que estaban ahí no era del todo comprendida por Haru, sumándole el hecho de que el estúpido nombre de chica que Rin poseía había causado que tuviesen que dormir en la misma cama, antes de tiempo. Haru soltó el aire y se giró hacia Rin, quién le había dado la espalda segundos atrás.

— ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? No me dejas dormir —chistó. Rin bufó en voz alta y volvió a darse la vuelta, encarando a Haru.

—No puedo dormir. No es cómodo.

— ¿Por qué? La cama está bien —Rin masculló entre dientes y desvió la mirada— ¿Qué? Rin, tú pediste la habitación.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¡La pedí por teléfono! Lo que no pedí, fue compartir sábanas contigo.

—Ve a por otra sábana, entonces.

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Nanase! Solo… ¡Ya duérmete, imbécil!

Haruka cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, indispuesto a seguir discutiendo con el pelirrojo que, en ese momento, le miraba con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era capaz de dormir en una situación tan incómoda?

—Creo que tengo insomnio… —comentó. Haru chistó, abriendo los ojos e irguiéndose para sentarse a la orilla de la cama— ¿Tú también?

—No, yo tengo a un idiota que no deja de hablar y moverse. ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para que no pudiera dormir?

—El único que no deja de hablar eres tú. Yo solo quiero dormir.

—Bien. ¿Por qué estás incómodo? ¿Sábanas?

—No exactamente…

En realidad, Rin no podía pegar ojo después de aquella declaración mediocre que había hecho momentos atrás. ¡No podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que le había revelado a Haruka lo que pensaba de él! ¡Sus sentimientos! Vale, no había sido en plan amoroso, pero… Para él se sentía igual que si fuese de esa manera. Quizá se había pasado el rato pensándolo demasiado.

Haruka se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, dejando que la brisa fresca de la noche le removiera el cabello y agitara las cortinas. Rin también se levantó y se acercó al lugar, recargándose en el marco para mirar hacia afuera.

— ¿Te vas a tirar?

—Rin, estás actuando como un idiota.

—Tú eres un idiota todo el tiempo —Haru apretó los labios ligeramente. De verdad, no le apetecía discutir en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el ambiente.

Tenía sueño, pero… Si miraba a Rin de reojo, podía ver sus ojos llenos de vida. Brillantes. Sin una pizca de cansancio. Quizá el hecho de que fuera Australia le tenía emocionado. Recargó la cabeza contra el marco y cruzó los brazos.

Rin suspiró. Vale, no podía mantener a Haru despierto con él toda la noche. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero, en cuanto se giró hacia él, le vio medianamente dormido. Rió suavemente, en burla, y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo desde enfrente, empujándolo hacia atrás y guiándolo a la cama para recostarlo.

Haru no rechistó, se dejó hacer. Realmente el viaje le había cansado. No tenía la misma energía que Rin en tierra. El pelirrojo sonrió y se acostó a su lado. Quizá era un aprovechado, pero realmente le avergonzaba hacer aquél tipo de cosas con Haru consciente. ¡No podía simplemente hacerlo si Haru le miraba! Se inclinó levemente sobre él y besó sus labios con delicadeza, aunque rápidamente, antes de volver a acomodarse, dándole la espalda.

Esa vez, sí durmió.

* * *

 _:'v necesito Drabbles acción. 12/70 y mi tiempo acaba el dos de enero. ¿Saben que frustrante es? ¡Estuve mil meses inactiva!_


	13. Treceava razón

**Treceava razón**

* * *

Un sonido parecido a un clic se escuchó mientras Haru se desperezaba. Sakura yacía sentado sobre él, sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica y sonriendo enormemente. Rin, a su lado, mantenía también una sonrisa burlona.

El pelinegro bostezó, enderezándose con Sakura en su regazo y se talló la cara. Rin soltó una risa, seguido del menor. Haru frunció el ceño mientras un flash iluminaba su rostro, cegándolo por algunos instantes. Rin tomó la cámara.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— ¡Sonríe, papá! —gritó Sakura, rodeando el cuello del mayor con los brazos y plantándole un beso en los labios. Rin se apresuró y tomó otra foto.

— ¡¿Mmh?!

—En diez años, cuando tengas trece, esto va a avergonzarte demasiado. Lo imprimiré, lo enmarcaré y pegaré posters en tu habitación... —Sakura se separó del pelinegro y mostró la lengua a Rin, que tomó una foto más.

—Rin, ¿qué están haciendo?

—Mami y yo estamos haciendo un álbum de recuerdos.

— ¿Otro? —Rin acercó la mirilla de la cámara a su ojo y tomó otra foto— Rin, apenas tiene tres años y ya harás un cuarto álbum.

—Cumplo cinco la otra semana —murmuró Sakura, quitando la cámara de las manos del pelirrojo.

—Cumples cuatro. Y, Haru... Sakura es fotogénico, ¿qué se le va a hacer? —Volvió a tomar la cámara, obteniendo un puchero de parte de Sakura.

—Lo dice el modelo de revista...

—Pero deberías aprovechar. En el futuro, no sabemos lo que puede suceder. Debemos capturar cada momento especial y... —Haru puso una mano sobre la cámara, haciendo que Rin la bajara un poco.

—Momento especial, Rin. Fiestas y esas cosa —el gesto del aludido se frunció. Sakura lo miró atentamente, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Cada momento con ustedes es especial para mí. Si tú no quieres los álbumes, está bien. Pero yo sí los quiero.

El mayor observó a su esposo fijamente, algo enternecido con lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, conocía a Rin. Ese chico siempre se complicaba la vida de una u otra forma.

No era que Haru no quisiera las fotos. Él sí las quería. Pero Rin estaba tomando demasiadas. De seguro tomaba, en promedio, una foto al día durante el año. Y eso estaba mal (económicamente y ambientalmente), porque a Rin le gustaban los recuerdos de forma física, no digital.

—Tú tienes un álbum de fotos mías —recalcó el pelirrojo, intentando ganar la discusión. Sakura bostezó y prendió la TV.

—Sí, uno.

—No veo el problema en el que yo quiera álbumes de mi hijo.

—No es un problema, Rin. Pero... Está bien, escucha. No podemos imprimir todas las fotos, ¿vale? Solo las más importantes, como cuando le falte un diente.

—O cuando te bese.

—Rin...

—Haru, no puedes decir qué es o no importante. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Rin...

—Solo son cuatro álbumes, Haru.

—Pero le falta mucho más por vivir. Y si te obsesionas con esto, estarás los momentos más importantes de su vida detrás de una cámara. Sakura necesita jugar, estar con nosotros. Y las fotos ocasionales están bien, pero...

Rin observó la cámara y desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, que veía una caricatura en la televisión. Suspiró y asintió.

—Pero imprimiré todas las que tome —sentenció, dejando el aparato en la mesita de café antes de acomodarse junto a Haru en el sofá. El pelinegro suspiró y le atrajo hacia sí.

—Las imprimiremos, sí —murmuró, sintiéndose, de cierta forma, derrotado. Rin sonrió y le besó la nariz.

—Gané.

—No ganaste —respondió. Lo tomó por las mejillas y le mordió los labios antes de besarlos con suavidad. Rin soltó una especie de gruñido. Entonces un flash iluminó su rostro.

— ¡Yo voy a hacer mi álbum sobre ustedes! —declaró Sakura.

Y quizá ese fue el comienzo de su extraña obsesión con la relación de sus padres. 

* * *

_El reto de este fic ya acabó, pero igual lo voy a continuar x3._


	14. Catorceava razón

**Catorceava razón**

* * *

 ** _Amar sin límites._**

 _Besándose_

* * *

Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza, sus manos convertidas en pequeños puños tensos alrededor de las correas de su mochila. Escuchaba las risas a su alrededor y podía jurar que había quien incluso se atrevía a señalarlo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas de rojo y sentía el típico escozor en los ojos, producto de un llanto inminente.

No les iba a dar el gusto.

Ignorando por completo a su mejor amiga Yui, echó a correr. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela secundaria y él era bastante ágil a la hora de escapar. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al jardín de su casa, donde se inclinó, apoyándose en las rodillas, para jadear en un intento de recuperar el aliento. El llanto se le había pasado, dando lugar a un profundo enojo que no sabía hacia quién iba dirigido.

Entro al lugar en cuanto se calmó, dejando su mochila a un lado de la mesita del recibidor y quitándose los zapatos para acomodarlos en su lugar. Se talló los ojos con algo de pereza antes de irse a la sala. Entonces, sintió su enojo burbujeándole por el cuerpo entero.

Sus padres estaban besándose.

Haruka tenía los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rin, quien le acariciaba distraídamente la cintura. Era un beso tierno y sin intenciones de llegar a más. Sakura sentía que simplemente estaban demostrándose su afecto, pero eso no evitó que se pusiera completamente rojo.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! —gritó. Rin dio un respingo antes de mirar a su hijo con extrañeza. Haru, en cambio, se separó del pelirrojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Es horario de clases, Sakura. ¿Qué haces tú? —el niño lo ignoró y arremetió de lleno contra Rin, quien se tambaleó con sorpresa mientras lo detenía por los hombros.

— ¡¿Qué mie-…?!

— ¡Rin, no digas groserías! —interrumpió el azabache. Sakura continuó intentando llegar al pelirrojo, con las lágrimas acumuladas.

— ¡Pero está intentando pegarme, Haru! ¡Sakura, detente ahora mismo! —El aludido lo ignoró y soltó un sollozo. Rin apretó los labios y lo soltó, cargándolo inmediatamente para ir y dejarlo en el sofá— ¡¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa?!

—Primero, ¿por qué te has marchado de la escuela? ¡Te hemos dicho muchas veces que eso no se hace! ¿Qué vamos a hacer si algo te sucede? ¿Cómo nos vamos a dar cuenta si tú andas por ahí solo? Porque te recuerdo que tampoco tienes permitido regresar a casa solo.

— ¡Es culpa de ustedes! —lloró Sakura, quitándose las lágrimas con fuerza— ¡Son raros!

— ¿Por cuidarte? Sakura, esa no es una excusa para… —Sakura calló a Rin, sollozando más fuerte.

— ¡Todos siempre están diciendo que ustedes son _raros_! ¡Y que nosotros no somos una familia! Siempre dicen que soy hijo de un par de enfermos y que… yo… que yo soy igual de raro que ustedes… —los hipos comenzaron, impidiendo que las frases del niño fuesen comprensibles. Pero ambos padres habían comprendido a la perfección.

Rin acarició la mejilla del niño con ternura, intentando secar sus lágrimas. Sakura comenzó a calmarse ante la caricia, también al saberse el foco de atención de sus dos padres. Haru le apretó la rodilla con suavidad y le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante. O que al menos intentaba serlo.

— ¿Preferirías estar en otra familia, Sakura? —cuestionó el pelirrojo en tono suave. El niño abrió los ojos, mirando a su padre con tristeza— ¿No te sientes cómodo aquí?

—N-no… M-me gusta a-aquí… P-pero… ¡Ellos siempre están diciendo eso y yo no sé qué hacer! Y-yo quiero una mamá también, yo quiero _ser normal_.

—Eres normal —intervino Haru—. Y nosotros también somos normales.

—Siempre están _besándose._ Los hombres no hacen eso con otros hombres —Sakura volvió a llorar—. Yo los quiero mucho, pero es que…

— ¿Te molesta que yo ame a Haruka porque es un hombre? ¿O que Haruka me ame a mí? ¿Preferirías que estuviéramos separados y con una linda esposa cada uno? —Sakura asintió varias veces, Haru suspiró antes de que Rin continuara— Entonces lamento mucho decepcionarte, cariño. Yo no veo nada de malo en amar a Haruka, realmente no importa si es un hombre o no. El amor es amor, creí que sabías que es una fuerza que sobrepasa los géneros.

—Escucha, Sakura. Sabemos que no todos lo entienden, ¿bien? Esto de _amar sin límites_ continúa siendo tabú en muchas partes, en muchas familias. Y nosotros comprendemos que esto no concuerda con lo tradicional, pero eso no nos hace raro.

—Creo que, aunque no todos lo acepten, basta con que nos aceptemos a nosotros mismos. Somos una familia, le guste a quien le guste. Que no seamos como "establecen" nuestros antepasados, no nos hace menos familia, ¿sabes?

—Pero… Ellos dicen…

—Sakura, las personas no siempre van a decir cosas que nos agraden. No por ello digo que esté bien que ellos estén tratándote de esa manera, pero debemos entender que, repito, no todos pensamos igual. Sin embargo, si tú de verdad preferirías tener una mamá y un papá en lugar de dos papás… Pues…

—Rin…

—Haru —cortó el pelirrojo antes de volver a mirar a su hijo—. Cuando te vimos por primera vez eras tan pequeñito —tomó ambas mejillas del niño, quien había parado los sollozos para mirar a su padre con expectación—, tan inocente… No parabas de llorar y de verdad no te detuviste hasta que nos dejaron cargarte. Te sentías como una cosita muy frágil y nos sonreías con esa boquita tan pequeña y risueña que de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que te queríamos en nuestra familia.

—Nos reímos mucho cuando comenzó a salirte pelusita roja en la cabeza —sonrió Haru—. Y después, tus ojos se volvieron tan azules como los míos. Había tenido un bonito color gris azuloso, pero no, se borró todo gris. Fue una coincidencia que te parecieras a ambos, nuestros amigos no pararon de mencionarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Y entonces comenzaste a tener ese gusto por la caballa, de verdad fue una tortura, Haru te daba pedacitos pequeñitos. Y fue asqueroso cuando Haru decidió que, si había papilla de filete y verduras, también podía haber de caballa asada. Entonces comenzó a experimentar y experimentar hasta que por fin te pudo dar una papilla de caballa asada decente. La casa nunca había olido tanto a pescado como entonces.

—El jardín de niños y la primaria fueron de verdad muy emocionantes —comentó el azabache. Sakura lo miró y sonrió levemente—. Siempre estabas corriendo por todas partes y nos llevabas de un lado a otro, en el jardín. Luego en la primaria querías inscribirte al club de natación e hiciste un gran berrinche cuando te dijeron que tenías que tener once años como mínimo para entrar. Y cuando al fin lograste entrar, nada los detuvo a ti ni a Rin para competir en verano. Lloraste mucho cuando él te dejó ganar.

—Es que… —el niño se talló la nariz con el puño— Son nadadores profesionales… Papi no podía perder contra mí… No me gustó que me dejara ganar…

—A Rin tampoco lo gustó. Él iba con todo para derrotarte hasta que le dije que considerara que eres solamente un niño… En fin, ahora estás en la secundaria y entiendes muchísimas más cosas que cuando estabas en la primaria o en el jardín.

—Nosotros queremos entender qué es lo que pasa en tu cabeza, Sakura. Si tú no quieres estar aquí, si sientes que de una u otra forma estamos estancándote o lo que sea, si tú de verdad crees que somos personas enfermas por amarnos, tienes que decírnoslo. Porque no podemos obligarte a vivir en esa condición —los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

— ¿Van a buscarme otra familia?

—No podemos obligarte a ser parte de esta familia cuando tú pudiste haber estado en otra. En una normal. Con un papá y una mamá que se aman.

—Yo… Papá… —Sakura miró a Haru con urgencia, quien se encogió de hombros y soltó el aire.

—Nosotros siempre vamos a amarte, Sakura. Esperamos que sepas eso. Decidas lo que decidas, siempre vas a estar en nuestro corazón. No queremos hacerte daño ni hacerte sentir mal. Queremos que tú lo tengas todo y que ames a tus papás tanto como ellos te aman a ti.

— ¡Pero yo si los amo! Yo… No creo que estén enfermos, a mí me gusta que se quieran y me gusta estar con ustedes. Me gusta mi cuarto, mi casa, las escaleras, la cocina, la caballa, la bañera, el recibidor, el patio, el árbol de enfrente, su cuarto —continuó enunciando cada parte de la casa entre sollozos, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—. ¡Yo quiero estar aquí!

— Entonces, ¿podrías soportar no tener una mami? —cuestionó Haru, sentándose junto al niño que de inmediato se acurrucó contra él. Rin sonrió levemente y se sentó al otro lado de Sakura. Haru los abrazó a ambos.

— ¡Yo si tengo una mami! —La mano de Sakura se aferró al suéter de Rin, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente— ¡Rin es mi mami!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No soy una mamá! ¡Yo…! —Haru le pellizcó un costado y Rin gruñó— Bueno, pero no me digas mamá en público, es vergonzoso, ya sabes. Soy un hombre y todo eso.

Sakura soltó una risita que terminó convirtiéndose en un sollozo. Tenía ya catorce años y estaba llorando como un niñito de siete. Pero es que de verdad… Dolía mucho. Y entonces entendió por qué estaba tan enojado. Él debió haber defendido a sus padres. Él debió hacer caso a la mirada enojada de Yui y hacer algo al respecto.

Al día siguiente, en la secundaria, Sakura enfrentó a esos que habían estado molestándole –aunque Rin había insistido en hablar con la directora y Haru había insinuado hablar directamente con los padres-. No supo si fueron sus palabras o su semblante rojo de ira o la amenaza de que Yui les saltaría encima, pero dejaron de molestar y pronto dejaron de reírse y burlarse cada vez que Haru y Rin –quienes iban a recoger a Sakura a la salida- se daban un piquito de cuando en cuando.

Sakura entendió que una familia es aquella que se ama como no ama a nadie más, sin importar cómo esté conformada.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Se supone que son drabbles pero me emocioné y me salió un shot o como se llame. En fin, ¡cuánto tiempo! Espero estar actualizando más seguido. Los comentarios son bienvenidos y, por favor, no se enojen. :v Y sí, este escrito está un poco salido del tema principal, pero la "razón porqué" está implícita._

 _Ninguno de los comentarios en el capítulo anterior pretende herir u ofender a alguien. Debo aclarar que Rin no cree vergonzoso el ser una mujer o una mamá. A Rin le da vergüenza incluso ser llamado "papi" por motivos que quizá explique en uno de los siguientes drabbles. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
